


Last Night

by sopharra



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Post-Apocalypse, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopharra/pseuds/sopharra
Summary: Set the night before 801. Aaron and Eric spend their last night together before the war.





	Last Night

The sky was dark and there was silence within Aaron and Eric’s house - aside from the clattering of plates and splashing of water coming from their dimly lit kitchen. Aaron was washing up whilst Eric dried and put everything in their respective places in the cupboards. There were two reasons why Eric always chose to do the drying: firstly, he hated how after a while of washing up with bare hands (since they had no rubber gloves), they made one's hands rough and dry. Secondly, Aaron always put the plates back in the wrong place: putting the forks where the knives should be and mixing the bigger spoons with the smaller ones. Aaron didn't mind sticking to doing the washing up either; he didn’t like ruining Eric’s neat system, otherwise, an argument would start and he especially didn’t want one tonight. Although the couple weren’t officially married, they certainly acted like they were. Which was to be excepted considering the two had been together around five years - plus two or however many after the apocalypse had begun.

The atmosphere was tense; the fight started tomorrow and Eric could tell Aaron was nervous - not for himself but his partner. Over time, the ginger-haired man only ever saw his brunette lover be angry or out of control when the former was threatened or bad mouthed - he was full of protectiveness. Although Eric found it endearing, he worried how Aaron would cope without him or where they were both in a situation where they could protect each other.

“Is that it?”, Eric mumbled as he put the last dish away.

“Yeah. All done”, Aaron replied washing his hands before drying them with the available towel. He looked up Eric. His lover's red hair shined under the light and Aaron studied his features - features he knew very well. He could see Eric was slightly tense. There was a pause before Eric let out a yawn.

“Better get to sleep”, Eric said looking at Aaron. Before Aaron could respond, Eric turned and made his way to the stairs. Aaron looked on as he did, slightly sad. They both had been up for the war, they both wanted freedom but when it was just the two of them, the reality set in and all Aaron wanted to do is hold his boyfriend forever. Aaron turned off the light before he made his way up the stairs to their bedroom.

Aaron reached the top of the stairs, seeing that Eric was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, already in his pyjama pants and a t-shirt. The brunette was stopped in his tracks as he observed his lovers body which he knew very well. Eric’s figure was slim but slightly toned; his arms were perfect, Aaron always thought. So was his ass but Aaron would blush to even thinking about it.

Eric finished brushing his teeth, wipes away the toothpaste from his mouth with a towel before he approaches Aaron, placing his pale hands on each side of his lover's bearded face. He moved in and gently kissed Aaron who immediately returns the kiss, gently resting his rough hands on Eric’s slim hips but Eric pulled away as he opened his eyes to look up at Aaron.

“I’m going to bed, don’t take too long”, Eric said before he walked past Aaron. Without saying much, Aaron could understand what he was saying.

After Aaron had changed into the pyjamas and a t-shirt (he and Eric share most clothes) and finished in the bathroom, he entered their bedroom. Eric was in their “bed”, which was now pillows and blankets on the floor since all their mattresses had been taken and burnt, reading The Picture of Dorian Gray, his favourite book which he had read already at least twice. Aaron had always teased Eric that the reason it was his favourite book was because of the homoerotic undertones to it, to which Eric would admit that is part of the reason why he loves it. He had turned off the main light in the room and put both of the of the bedside lights on - also remembering to close the blinds. Whenever that book was out though, Aaron knew that something was up or bothering his boyfriend and that he was trying to distract himself.

Aaron climbed into their “bed” next Eric who had noticed him and put his book down on the floor next to him, a bookmark with a rabbit on it to keep the page he had reached. They both lay down properly on their sides facing each other, Eric shuffling closer to Aaron as the brunette placed his hand on the gingers hip as he rubbed, caressed circles around the bit of exposed skin, a gap in between his pants and t-shirt.

“Honey…tell me what’s wrong”, Aaron softly said – which was his natural tone. He was pretty sure on what the answer would be of course.

“What makes you think something is wrong?”, Eric replied, with a forced furrowed brow.

“Oh come on, The Picture of Dorian Gray? You always pull that one out when you are down...still confuses me why since it is a book about death, killing and self-destruction”, Aaron smiled.

"Well, you know how I love all of that shit", Eric retorted with an eyebrow raise and cheeky smile, making Aaron laugh and pull Eric in for a short kiss. There was a moment of silence when Aaron pulled away, waiting for the real answer.

“I’m...I’m scared I’ll lose you”, Eric admitted, his eyes slightly glazed. Aaron felt his own drop when he heard those words, the way they were said with such fear and accompanied with a look of sorrow. Aaron and Eric had not talked about the war in a while. And to be honest, Aaron didn’t want to and neither did he think Eric wanted to. All he wanted was to be with Eric right now and make him feel safe.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, Aaron asked.  
“No. I just want to be with you and forget about everything”, Eric said - almost as if he and Aaron shared the same brain.

Aaron didn’t need to be told again. He moved in to kiss Eric, both kissed back passionately and slowly. Eric’s hand wandered to Aaron’s crotch and he began to rub. The older of the two reacted with a groan and moved his hand from Eric’s hip to his ass, drawing a slight moan from Eric’s mouth. Aaron moved to be on top of Eric, hunching over him, who also moved but from his side onto his back, both still kissing. The kissing became more desperate and rough as Eric slipped his tongue into Aaron’s mouth.

“God...”, Aaron mumbled as he separated their lips, quickly dipping his head down to Eric’s neck and began to suck and nip at his favourite spot. Aaron couldn’t even begin to describe the feelings that being with Eric made him feel. The feeling was more intense and intoxicating than anything he had experience with any other man or boyfriend he had been with in the past – to which there had only been two brief ones. The feeling was as intense as the first time they had gone on their first date, their first kiss, the first time he told Eric he loved him and Eric told him and the first time they had made love. Every shame he had felt from his mother for being gay vanished - he was proud to love a man like Eric. When he had told his parents about Eric, he did not look down in shame. His lover, of course, would deny he had anything to do with Aaron’s self-acceptance; even though it was he who told he was amazing, he deserved to be happy and loved.

Eric placed his hand on the back of his lovers head, gripping the soft brown curled hair that he loved so much, as Aaron worked his mouth on Eric’s neck - the brunettes beard was rough but Eric didn’t mind, he liked it.

Eric also shared that instant spark. He had had more past relationships than Aaron and had slept with a few more men than he had too. But it was almost on the first date he could tell that there was something special about this one. First of all, Aaron had been a complete gentleman: not expecting sex at the end of the date like most men did and even asking to hold his hand. Not to mention, Eric knew what some of his co-workers at the NGO group used to call him behind his back. Aaron had, without even knowing him, put a stop to it. Eric was quite shocked at the comments he heard because he was more feminine. Where he grew up on the farm with his parents and siblings - nobody cared. His childhood was the complete opposite of Aaron’s.

Aaron moved away from Eric’s neck, seeing both the mark he had left and the fact that both still had their t-shirts on. He tugged up at the bottom of Eric’s, prompting Eric to lean up and pulled it off over his head - Aaron removed his one as well. His breathing became heavy and he felt his pyjama pants grow tighter just looking at Eric shirtless. The way he was hovering over Eric, he could feel his lovers grow tighter too. Aaron’s chest was moderate to quite hairy whilst Eric’s was naturally quite hairless. They paused and stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both breathing hot and heavy. Eric was the first to reach out and run his hands over Aaron’s pecks whilst the brunette also did the same him. Aaron slowly moved in forward, kissing Eric before trailing his way down from his lover's lips this time to Eric’s chest and began to worship every area of it with licks and kisses. Eric giggled slightly at the sensation of his lover's new facial hair that tickled against his skin. When Aaron was going to shave his beard one day, Eric had begged him to keep it – to which the brunette of course did.

“You’re so cute”, Aaron said, his voice dripping with lust and adoration, in between the kisses he placed, managing to draw satisfying moans from his lover when he worked on the right areas. “Shut up”, Eric replied with a groan, his face flushing. Nothing gave Aaron more pleasure than giving Eric pleasure. Eric closed his eyes which heightened his senses, making every touch and kiss more intense. 

The brunette trailed his lips down the younger man's stomach until he reached the top of Eric’s pyjama pants. Aaron flicked his eyes up to check for approval to which Eric, noticing that his husband had stopped, opened his eyes briefly and impatiently nodded in consent. Aaron pushed away the blankets that were around him and pulled down his boyfriends pants down, slowly, he took Eric into his mouth making Eric gasp with the sudden warmth.

Eric remembered the first time they took their relationship to the next level. He had been the one to initiated it. After their sixth date, they had been to an Italian restaurant not too far Aaron’s apartment, to which afterwards they retired back to for wine. On their way back, they walked holding hands, a couple that anyone could tell were besotted with each other. A few men shouted some homophobic slurs at them from across the road – Eric had seen how Aaron instantly looked down and so Eric gripped tightly to the brunette's hand. He wouldn’t let a bunch of bigots ruin their night.

“I’m sorry! We couldn’t hear you - Have a good night!”, Eric shouted, a smugness in his voice. Aaron looked up from the ground, in awe and happiness. The comments and the shame had vanished.  
They sat on Aaron’s navy fabric sofa in his small but well-decorated apartment. After a few minutes of chatting and when both had finished their glass of red wine, Eric had moved into kissed Aaron and after a few minutes of making out, things began to get heavy. Eric’s hand wandered to Aaron’s pants, hitching at his button and zipper.

“Do you want…?”, Eric had whispered.  
“Y-eah”, Aaron had replied with a hitched breath. That was the first time.

After a few minutes, Eric lightly gripped at Aaron’s hair with a mumble of “A-aron”. Aaron pulled away from his husband’s bare nether region, taking Eric’s pants off completely and discarding them to the floor. Whilst Aaron took his own off, Eric reached up into the bedside table – luckily the saviours did not take the lube and condoms they owned. 

Eric had remembered the two saviours’ reaction to finding them – the back and forth looks, the realisation that Aaron and Eric were a gay couple. Of course, sniggering and homophobic remarks would ensure from these monsters.

“Didn’t think your type would survive”, one had remarked whilst the other laughed. This time Eric bit his tongue, stopping his normal backtalk. This was life or death and from what Aaron had seen happen to Glenn and Abraham, he knew how these monsters could react.

After the right preparation, Aaron brought Eric’s legs up over his shoulders, his arms hitching them up and as they started to move together, resting their foreheads together – a familiar motion they did. They both gazed into each other’s eyes, Eric placed his hands on each side of Aaron’s face. Aaron started gently and tenderly burying into Eric, drawing a gasp out of him and both feeling a pulsing from within. 

After a while, everything became more frantic and desperate with the pace: moans and crying out came from both men. Both were intoxicated with each other – everything else was seemingly forgotten and for once, nothing else mattered. Eric had moved his legs down to wrap them around Aaron’s waist as well as his hands clawing at his husbands back. Aaron also had dropped his head down to Eric’s ear, which he nuzzled and let his lips brush against. Both lovers were also sweating and the breathing in each other’s scent. Eric trembled beneath Aaron, causing him to lift his head back up and to kiss his husband hard, Eric biting Aaron’s lip in the process. They stop kissing, their foreheads still touching but now they opened their eyes. Both had glistening eyes with tears. It was rare either one cried during sex but today, both were. Maybe it was because they truly hadn’t forgotten that tomorrow, either one of them could die. Eric’s lip began to quiver as a tear rolled down his cheek whilst tightening his grip on Aaron’s back. Aaron felt a surge of emotion run through him seeing Eric like this and he too tightened his grip on his lover. Aaron couldn’t stop sobbing “I love you” as they both came close. Both finished, crying out each other’s name with a jerking motion. The feeling of hazing electricity that pulsated through both of them slowly died down as both caught their breath and remained still. Aaron eventually rolled off from on top of Eric, collapsing next to him. Instinctively, Eric moved to lay his head on Aaron’s chest and Aaron wrapping arm around Eric’s waist. Both lay there, catching their breath and thinking. Eric danced his fingers on his husband's chest, stroking the dark hair that covered it.

“I love you”, Aaron said with complete endearment, tenderly kissing the top of Eric’s head  
“I always had a hunch”, Eric replied. Both men knowing the significance of that line. Whatever happens tomorrow, they know that both will always love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so upset with Eric’s death and poor Aaron so I’m making content of them since TWD treated them so badly.


End file.
